fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame of Phoenix
Flame of Phoenix is another insert song used in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Nana Mizuki and Yōko Hikasa. Lyrics |-|Kanji = Huuh... Cold moon... Blue shine... マサニ今宵、イマ世界ハ、 一ツ二ナル、届キタマエ、叶エタマエ、 さあ...始まろう (3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!!) 果てなき　強い　この想いは 譲れない　強い　この想いは 誰にも　負けない　不死なるメロディ―\ 輝けTrue heart この手から零れ去った イノチ...紡いだコ・ド・ウ！ 欠けたムーンライトその光は 残した者にナニヲ問ウ！ 哀しみを束ねて　剣に 刃に　ジャスティスの名の下 二度と消えることない 魂の種火をさあ 灯せ 燃えなさい　人に 運命－さだめ－などない 飛びなさい　過去を　引き千切って 行きなさい　アツイ　羽撃き合い 響き伝う　奏で伝う　絆ッ！ そう 涙　握りしめて 背負った　全部　握りしめて いま不死なる夢を羽根に 願う明日を共に飛ばないか？ 歌えPhoenix song 迷い切って見上げた空　零さぬようにと決・メ・タ！ 貫いた覚悟の味　噛み締め契り上ヲ向ケ！ 震えるくらいなら　決意を　構\えて 悪夢(ナイトメ)ごと斬れ 断罪の審判を　終焉の鉄槌を　落とせ 勇気は　君を　裏切らない 刻んだ　過去は　星となって 続いた　道を　照らすだろう 輝きだす　煌き出す　未来ッ！ そう　心　一つにして 希望を　束ね　一つにして いま描いた夢を羽根に 手と手を繋ぎ翼にしよう 滾れPhoenix song 守るものの為に　誓える 誇れる　何も怖くはない 二度と消える事ない 魂の種火をさあ 灯せ Ignition...!! 燃えなさい　人に 運命(さだめ)などない 飛びなさい　過去を　引き千切って 行きなさい　アツく　羽撃き合い 響き伝う/　奏で伝う　絆ッ！ そう　涙　握りしめて 背負った　全部　握りしめて いま不死なる夢を羽根に 願う明日を共に飛ばないか？ 天を焦がせ 歌えPhoenix song |-|Romanji = 'Huuh...Cold moon... Blue shine... ' Masa ni koyoi, ima sekai wa, hitotsu ni naru, todoki tamae, kanae tamae, saa...hajimarou (3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!!) Hatenaki tsuyoi kono omoi wa Yuzurenai tsuyoi kono omoi wa Dare ni mo makenai fushi naru MERODII Kagayake True heart Kono te kara koboresatta Inochi...tsumuida ko・do・u! Kaketa MUUNRAITO sono hikari wa Nokoshita mono ni nani wo tou! Kanashimi wo tabanete tsurugi ni Yaiba ni JASUTISU no na no moto Nidoto kieru koto nai Tamashii no tanebi wo saa Tomose Moenasai hito ni Sadame nado nai Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna! Sou namida nigirishimete Seotta zenbu nigirishimete Ima fushi naru yume wo hane ni Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka? Utae Phoenix song Mayoikitte miageta sora kobosanu you ni to kimeta! Tsuranuita kakugo no aji kamishime chigiri ue wo muke! Furueru kurai nara ketsui wo kamaete NAITOMEA goto kire Danzai no shinpan wo shuuen no tettsui wo otose Yuuki wa kimi wo uragiranai Kizanda kako wa hoshi to natte Tsuzuita michi wo terasu darou Kagayakidasu kiramekidasu mirai! Sou kokoro hitotsu ni shite Kibou wo tabane hitotsu ni shite Ima egaita yume wo hane ni Te to te wo tsunagi tsubasa ni shiyou Tagire Phoenix song Mamoru mono no tame ni chikaeru Hokoreru nani mo kowaku wa nai Nidoto kieru koto nai Tamashii no tanebi wo saa Tomose Ignition...!! Moenasai hito ni Sadame nado nai Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna! Sou namida nigirishimete Seotta zenbu nigirishimete Ima fushinaru yume wo hane ni Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka? Ten wo kogase Utae Phoenix song |-|English = Whooo...Cold moon... Blue shine... Tonight is the night that the world Becomes one. Let it reach, let it come true. Now... Let's begin. (3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!!) I cannot give up this strong feeling. This endless, strong, feeling. I won't lose to anyone with this immortal melody. Shine, my true heart! This is the beat-ing-heart that weaved The life... That dripped from my hands. What does the mooonlight that shined down Ask to those who were left behind? Sheathe your sadness into a sword, Into a blade, in the name of justice. The flame of my soul Will never disappear again. Now, burn bright! Burn, destiny Does not exist! Fly, ripping off your past! Go, hotly, fly to each other! Echoing to each other, playing to each other, our bonds! Yes, grip your tears. Grip everything you've held on your back. Now won't you make those immortal dreams into your wings, And fly together with us to the future we wish for? Sing, this Phoenix song! I decided this so that the sky I looked up at as I wandered would-not-pour! Bite the taste of determination that pierced your tongue, and look above your pact! If you're going to shiver anyway, it's better to prepare your determination. Cut through the nightmares, And drop the hammer of judgement on the trial of sins. Courage will not betray you. The past you engraved will become a star And shine on the path that continues in front of you All the way into the shining and sparkling future! Yes, make your hearts into one. Bundle your hope into one. Let's make the dreams you drew out this moment Into wings as we hold hands. Boil, Phoenix song! For what I will protect, I can swear, I can be proud. I am not afraid of anything. The flame of my soul Will never disappear again. Now, burn bright! Ignition...!! Burn, destiny Does not exist! Fly, ripping off your past! Go, hotly, fly to each other! Echoing to each other, playing to each other, our bonds! Yes, grip your tears. Grip everything you've held on your back. Now won't you make those immortal dreams into your wings, And fly together with us to the future we wish for? Burn the heavens. Sing, this Phoenix song! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music